What Wasn't Worth Noticing
by InThatMomentISwear
Summary: AU Fionna likes Finn, but Finn likes Bonnibel, and Phoenix likes Fionna. Marceline HATES Marshall Lee, but he loves her. Jake and Cake have some weird love square going on, and who the heck is "Phoenix"? Selfcest
1. Prologue

Ahh I suck eggs, I know.

FYI: THIS SUMMARY WAS TYPED OUT BEFORE THE RESEARCH PROCESS

I just wanted to point that out so others won't think that I ditched Roomies.

It really is stupid of me to start yet ANOTHER story when I haven't finished the others yet. Especially since I can't find the time to update or write new chapters. However, I just needed a break from those other stories. I keep trying to juice out ideas and it's totally frying my brain. I'm working on the new chapter of Roomie & Marceline's Date (the latter is harder because I go with the flow, and right now the flow is constipated bro).

Here is a story that I wanted to get off of my chest. I finished reading "Spanking Shakespeare", and boy did that give me inspiration!

**DISCLAIMER:** GET OFF MY PORCH!ノಠ益_ಠ...I DON'T OWN NO BOOKS! I'M AN ILLITERATE LIL...LUMP :3 I don't own nothingggg at alll.

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>-Finn-<strong>

Living the life of a fearless adventurer isn't easy. Okay, so maybe I'm not exactly an adventurer…yet. Oh and maybe I do have just a couple of fears, but that's beside the point. Right now, I have to make a decision that can affect both my reputation and my life; pursuing the girl of my dreams.

Yeah, maybe she is kind of out of my league. Fine, maybe she's really out of my league... Let's just say if she was in Major League baseball, I just wouldn't be playing all together. Yeah, that's how much better she was than me. I know I really didn't have any hope with her, but her being all sweet and junk just keeps rekindling the flame that persistently blows out. If she was a Princess, I'd be a guard. I'm not even good enough to be a butler or maid. Although the jobs are still poor, at least I'd get to be around her, but no. I'm stuck standing at the front door of the glorious castle she'd be sure to stay in. Glob, I am a helpless case.

Who's this girl that's got me coming up with horrible metaphors and comparisons? Cue the drum roll please. No drum roll? Okay, guess I'll just spit it out then. Bonnibel Peebles. Bonnibel Peebles is the object of my affection, and because of this my years in high school will be horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>-Marshall Lee-<strong>

"Unfortunately today, you'll be writing an essay. Don't get swamped until you hear the prompt. I just wanna know your life and how it goes!" Marshall Lee's suspected psychotic English teacher, Mr. Goose explained in rhymes. Most of the kids groaned and bombarded Mr. Goose with questions, asking him to make himself clearer. Marshall Lee understood what Mr. Goose wanted; an autobiography of current events. He already had in mind what he wanted to write, so he got down to business. He had wanted to get this off his chest forever, and this prompt would do just that. Without planning ('cause planning was for uptight sissies), he began writing:

_My name is Marshall Lee, although most of the ladies only call me Marshall. I'm mad hot, extremely charming and my personality is out of this world. Because of all of this, every girl loves me…well except one. This exception mocks my whole existence. While every other girl fawns over my jokes and laughs uncontrollably, she scoffs at me and rolls her eyes. I'm pretty funny. No, no, I'm extremely hilarious. For some odd reason the glares and attitude from this one girl pissed me off to no end. What have I done to her? Why does she hate me? These questions kept me up countless nights, and I've yet to come up with any answers. So now in search for said answers, I've gotten to know her; from a distance of course. The girl can barely stand to be around me let alone talk to me. I had to find out some way (no I was not stalking!)._

_So as my constant surveillance of her continued, I've noticed small things, like how her cute little nose scrunches up when she's near the color orange. I once heard her say how much she hates orange "just 'cause it was a knock off red." I also noticed how much she hates being corrected, such as when someone informed her that orange was actually made out of red. I noticed how she always pushes her hair out of the way even though it cascades right back to where it was like a puppy that kept coming back for attention. I found out who her best friend was (Bonnibel Peebles) and her love of Rihanna. I found out how she sings under her breath when she thinks no one is listening. I learned of her failed relationship with Ash, and her disgust of him. As time went by and as I became interested in every little thing she did, I began to notice something about myself. My name is Marshall Lee, although most of the ladies call me Marshall, and I may totally be in love with Marceline._

Marshall Lee reread his passage over and over, debating whether he should turn his confession in or not.

"No, no, no." he thought as he erased the confession quickly. After that, he put his pencil up to his mouth, deep in thought. Yeah, Marshall wrote, but never some deep crap like that. He was funny, and funny he was. He never tried to take life too seriously, and that confession he just wrote was doing just that. So yeah, maybe he has come in tune to his feelings, but he still had no idea to approach Marceline. The girl couldn't stand his guts. How would she react to a full out love confession? Love was for wussies anyways. Marshall smirked as an idea came in mind.

_About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I was in love with this girl. Second, something I did –that I have no recollection of—caused her to hate me. Third, I'm positively and absolutely sure that this line is so overused. _

_ -Marshall Lee_

"This is going to be an interesting year." Marshall thought as he reread his new confession.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it honey boo boos.<strong>

Gahh I'm digging this story right now.. I just gotta figure out a title for it!

Since Roomies is my baby, it needs to be taken for a nap (metaphorically speaking). This right here is my little toddler and he needs to be watched constantly. It Couldn't Get Worse is the rebellious teenager who just won't act right! Marceline's Date is the unwanted child who's just left in the corner to die.

THEY'LL ALL BE UPDATED EVENTUALLY, BUT FOR THIS STORY:

**READ AND REVIEW BOW!**


	2. Kind of Chapter 1

This isn't really Chapter 1- Well, it kind of is.

I don't really know, I just wanted to introduce Fionna and her situation.

**DISCLAIMER: FIONNA I LOVE YOU GIRL, AND FINN: Y U SO OBLIVIOUS? I DON'T NEITHER ONE OF THEM, OR CAKE'S SASSINESS OR JAKE'S BRONESS. **

**(Warning: Excess use of sentence fragments. I suck.)**

* * *

><p>It was all like a scene from some cheesy teenage drama. Bonnibel walked out of her class in slow motion, hair blowing in the wind. She laughed slowly, her voice like a high pitched song with her friends behind her.<p>

"Finn, are you coming?" she smiled as she seductively beckoned the confused blonde boy to come closer with her pointer finger. His mouth dropped open and drool was practically coming from it. He confusedly pointed at himself and mouthed a questioning "me?"

"Finn!" the voice soon began to change its tone as his name was called once again. "Finn, I swear if you don't get up man, Fionna will know that you still sleep with Bonnibel's pendant!" A voice threatened.

Finn quickly sat up from his bed, a pendant dropping as he did so. Unfortunately he collided with the person who woke him up, Jake. Jake had been like Finn's brother ever since he was adopted by Susan. Although he was shorter than him, Jake was actually older than Finn by a couple of months.

"Dude." Finn moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, don't 'dude' me! I was just trying to wake you up for school so you wouldn't be late. You're the one who hit me with that head of yours!" Jake accused as he too held onto his head.

"You're the one who threatened me! I was dreaming!" Finn declared.

"About who? Bonnibel?" Jake sung as he watched Finn get up.

"Shuddup. That's none of your business." Finn mumbled.

"Finn, you're so predictable dude. Anyway, get up. Fionna and Cake will be here any second." Jake warned as he threw Finn his school uniform.

"I don't see why we had to meet those butt-nuggets this early in the morning. We would've seen them at school." Cake groaned as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes.

"Because Finn is my friend, Cake! I've told you this a million times!" Fionna vaguely explained as she held on tightly to her green backpack.

"Psh, yeah right. Honey, I don't understand why you won't just go ahead and admit it. You're totally crushing on him!" Cake accused. Fionna blushed a deep red.

"Am not!" she pressed on.

"Are too! Fionna, you're too mature for him! I mean look at ya girl!" Cake tried to convince. This did nothing but cause Fionna to blush more. Okay, she knew that she didn't have a body of an average fourteen year old girl, but Cake didn't have to go around pointing it around constantly! She's like goodness! She knows; she wakes up to it every morning.

"Shuddup Cake. I don't have a crush on Finn, but _if_ I did, I _need_ to be mature. I mean he likes Bonnibel. Bonnibel Peebles. She's like perfect in every way. Plus, she's smart. Not just regular smart, but _super_ smart. I couldn't even compete with her anyways." Fionna looked down sullenly.

"Fionna! You don't need to be perfect 'cause you're you! If no guy likes you for you, then forget them!" Cake encouraged. They continued their walk down the street until Cake spotted someone. "Hey Fi! Who's he?" she whispered.

"Who's who?" Fionna looked around. She soon took one of her hands off her backpack and put it above her eyes to get the sun out of her eyes.

"Stop being so obvious; it's the guy over there!" Cake insisted, grabbing Fionna into a nearby alley to spy on said boy.

"I don't know who you're talking about Cake." Fionna hissed, trying to leave the alley.

"The guy who is sitting at the bus stop! He's reading a book! YOU'RE NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!" Cake hissed back.

"Oh…OH. Him? I don't know. He looks about our age, give or take a year or two. Why?" Fionna asked. Sitting on the bench was some boy who Fionna had never seen her life. If he was at that specific bus stop, then it was possible that he was enrolling at her school.

"Umm, I don't know. It could possibly be the fact that he's flipping HOT!" Cake screamed. Cake's loud mouth unfortunately got the guy's attention which caused him to look up. This gave a more direct view of the guy's face. He had brown hair tinted with red that was styled into something similar to a fohawk. On any other guy it wouldn't work, but something made it work for him. He was a bit tan with quite bushy eyebrows. Under those eyebrows were piercing hazel eyes. Hanging under his grungy brown jacket hung a bright red pendant.

"Oh glob he's looking at us." Cake pointed out as Fionna slowly turned his direction. The boy noticed Fionna and did a sly smirk. Fionna blushed and did a small wave. In response he waved back. "Girl, he likes you!"

Fionna shook her head laughing while still blushing. The guy let out another grin, but then put his attention back down to his novel.

"I wonder who he is." Fionna giggled as they left the alleyway and continued on their journey to meet Finn.

"He's gonna go to our school; we'll find out soon enough!" Cake chuckled, happy that her friend's attention was finally on someone else.

"How do you know for sure?" Fionna asked confused.

"Well, if you wasn't so busy looking at his face, then you'd see the uniform he had on under his jacket! Our school's uniform! Fionna and hot, mysterious, bad guy sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-" Cake began but was interrupted by Fionna pleading for her to be quiet.

"Okay, so he was kind of cute. Doesn't mean that I like him like _that_!" Fionna laughed.

"Like who like what?" Finn asked as he stopped his sprint towards the two girls. Lagging behind him was Jake. As soon as Jake caught up, both of them kneeled down to catch their breath. "You still never answered my question."

"No one." Fionna quickly answered. Jake glanced up and looked at Fionna suspiciously, but Cake got into his line of vision.

"That was girl talk, therefore it's none of your two's business!" Cake announced, hands sitting on her hips.

"Well, if it's got something to do with us, then I think it does!" Jake sassed.

"Well, it don't so mind ya bidness!" Cake screamed.

"Woah, woah! I didn't want to know that much. Calm down! It's too early for you two to argue." Finn convinced.

"Well, he should've kept his mouth shut!" Cake mumbled.

"Next time, make me." Jake mumbled back.

"Boy, who you think you talkin' about? You wouldn't like it if I made you! Ooh, you got a lotta nerve!" Cake raised her voice, balling her fists up.

"Cake, chill yo!" Fionna persuaded. Cake glanced back at Fionna, and decided to calm down.

"Whatever, but when we get to school, I'm going to Malcolm ((A/N: Lord Monochrome))." Cake declared glaring at Jake.

"Awesome! I'll be going to Lily ((A/N: Lady Rainicorn))." Jake announced in retaliation.

"Psh, no one cares. She's too good for you anyways." Cake laughed.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH LAQUANDA!" Jake spat.

Jake and Cake continued their dispute as Finn grabbed Fionna to talk to her in private.

"Hey Fi, what were y'all talking about before we got here?" Finn asked truly curious.

"Oh, umm…Bubba? Yeah, we were talking about Bubba. You know that crush I had on him when I was younger. Yeah, that's what I was talking about." Fionna stuttered.

"Oh? Yeah, I remember. Every time he came around you blushed and made a fool outta yourself!" Finn laughed as he squeezed her cheeks.

"No, I didn't!" Fionna huffed as she pushed Finn in the chest. Fionna hurriedly walked off causing Finn to try to run to catch up with her. He looked back and saw Jake and Cake still fighting.

"THE TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO CAN BE CUT WITH A KNIFE YO! JUST KISS ALREADY! ARE YA COMING?" Finn questioned. Two angry set of eyes quickly turned towards him. Without warning, they set aside their differences and chased Finn together.

"Hey guys! What are you doing? I was just playing!" Finn yelped as he continued to sprint.

"YOU'RE A DEAD BOY FINN!" Cake warned.

"Yeah, what she said!" Jake agreed.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will STILL be about Finn and Fionna! Just a FYI since this is only kind of Chapter 1.<p>

Who was that guy though?

OOOOOOOOOOHHHH GUESS.

It's kind of obvious though. Especially since I kind of love him now a days. (Don't worry Marshall...you still have a place in my heart, but you're taken)

(Cake will not be with Jake...unless someone convinces me to do otherwise. Jake and Lady and Cake and Lord are CYUTE!)

I really don't like FinnXFlamePrincess... I mean I prefer FinnXPB.

I see nothing wrong with pining over a girl who is older than you.

**Adventure High was updated :3 I'm giddy.**

Hello Adena!

**Read & Review please!**


	3. Some Guys Get All of the Luck

Now I'm going to start working on **Roomies**

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing that involves Adventure Time. However, I must say that the new episode was both enlightening and a disappointment. It was enlightening because I wanted to know more of Flame Princess's personality. It was disappointing because Finn let his judgement shadow his crush. I don't know if I worded that right, but Finn cared more about FP than the Goblin Kingdom being burned down. **NOT RIGHTEOUS BRO!**

BUT YOU DON'T CARE, SO CONTINUE READING

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the school, everyone quickly dispersed, leaving me by myself.<p>

"I'm going to see Malcolm!" Cake declared.

"-and I'm going to see Lily!" Jake spat in response.

"And, umm, well I'm just gonna go." Fionna said her gaze somewhere far from here.

"Uh, bye I guess?" I stuttered. It was inevitable due to the conversation, or rather lack of one, on our way up here. During our journey to get to school, Jake kept throwing Cake dirty glances, Cake kept giggling towards Fionna causing her to blush, and Fionna looked nowhere else other than her feet. I glanced around at every one and unable to handle the silent tension exclaimed,

"What's all of y'all's problem?"

Simultaneously everyone answered with "nothing" although most were in different tones. Cake said it in a singsong voice, Jake said it begrudgingly, and Fionna said it depressingly. After my failed attempt of trying to see what was wrong, we all dwelled in silence. Now here I am all by myself. Not knowing exactly what I did, I ventured off to my locker.

Now let me tell you! I had the absolutely best locker in existence! It's like right next to the water fountain and right across from the principal's office. Actually, that's where I first saw Bonnibel. So there I was just chilling by my locker talking it up with Jake about what went down in P.E. the following day. I'm not one for gossip, but Jake sure is. See, we saw Marceline sitting in the office (thanks to the perfect position of my locker) and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

It's not like Marceline was new to the office, but Jake and I were discussing why she was in the office _this _time. It is then when he enlightens me that yesterday in when stuff went down (this is where the gossiping starts). Obviously, Lady told him that Marceline and Ash got into it once again. I knew Marceline due to her babysitting me when younger when my Susan was out and my adoptive brother, Billy, (who I totally look up to) wasn't there. She was pretty awesome and I had already known as soon as I heard the news that she was too good for Ash. In fact, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Her being with him is where her office visits began.

So anyways, they got into it again. It was a monthly thing, but Jake assured me that it was really bad; like three times worse than it usually is. From what he said, a slap and a kick in the boing-loings ensured. Because of this, he concluded that **that **was the reason she was in the office. I mean, it was a possibility, but I had _really doubted it_. Marceline was practically doing the teachers a favor! Everyone knew that any one, especially the teachers, couldn't stand him. Every time he got in trouble, he just got suspended, the principal fearful to expel him due to vandalizing. You knew it was _really_ bad when the only people who hang with you don't even really like you.

So there she was sitting down. However, instead of her usually grimace in the setting, she looked rather anxious. Suddenly, the principal's door opened and immediately Marceline jumped out of her seat. A figure walked out, but what she looked like wasn't seen for as soon as she came out, she was engulfed in a hug by Marceline. Jake and I were confused at first until Marceline let go, and it was in that moment I knew I was hooked on her. She had silky, long brown hair that lay on her back. She had rosy red cheeks that made her whole complexion close to pink. The girl saw me staring at her and she gave me a small smile. I smiled back, although I don't know whether it looked presentable or like a pervert. Jake snickered towards me and my love struck expression. I whispered towards him for him to be quiet.

I turned my gaze towards the girl once more and she and Marceline was going towards the office door trying to escape. At this point, I was totally panicking; because glob did I not have ANY experience with a girl. I mean, the only girl I was really close to was Fionna, and she couldn't even be categorized as a girl. So here I was practically on the verge of hyperventilating because she had to pass me through the halls. She comes by and Marceline looks at me weirdly.

"Glob Finn, don't get a hemorrhoid. It's just Bonnibel."

"Bonnibel?" I croaked to what have must been the most unattractive voice in mankind. She took no notice for she did a cute little wave and introduced herself.

"Yes, I'm Bonnibel. Nice to meet you Finn!" her voice soft and pleasant like velvet.

"Y-y-you know my name?" I marveled. Did she know me from some past life or something? Was this fate? Were we destined to be together?

"Um, no, Marceline just said it so I assumed, but if it isn't, I'm terribly so-"she looked at me confused until I interrupted her.

"No, no, wait! I mean yeah, that's my name. It's all cool. I'm just Finn. You know? Like a fish fin? Well, yeah. This is Jake. You know, cake with a 'j'." I rambled.

"Don't compare me to that witch!" Jake argued.

"Oh, okay, well nice to meet you Finn." Bonnibel said leaving with Marceline. Marceline rolled her eyes and laughed. It must've been at Jake.

As she went on her way, I mesmerizingly said, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

When she left, Jake said, "Dude, you've got crush."

"Bro, I think I do."

And THAT's how I met Bonnibel. Although it lacked romantic music and pick up lines, I still think it was meant to be. I mean I was ONE of the FIRST people to meet her. And who do I owe a thank you to? Yes, my beautiful locker, of course. I continued to marvel at my locker until someone bumped into me.

"Whoa! Are you okay, bro? Glob, I wasn't paying attention." I began looking at the person who bumped into me. I had never seen him before, but man did he look cool; a brown, red tinted fohawk with shades on…_inside_ school. A gleaming red pendant hung from his neck. On any other guy, people would mock them and say he looked "gay", but on him he looked like he was some model or something. Psh, some guys got all the luck.

"Chyeah, whatever, which locker is yours?" the guy asked disinterest evident in his voice.

"Uhh, the one on the top. Why?" I asked.

""Cause my locker is next to yours, kid. Eh, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Phoenix." He said.

"Oh well, I'm Finn. So you're new here? Where did you come from?"

"You know, here, there, a little bit of everywhere." He answered vaguely.

"Well thanks for being specific. You need a tour? I mean, I can give it to you. I'm pretty sure you'd like it."

"Eh, no thanks. I like to wallow in my self-pity alone." He replied leaving. A bunch of girls followed his figure down the hall. Fionna walked down the hall, blushing as the new boy, Phoenix, walked past her. He waved at her and recognition crossed her face. She smiled shyly and waved back at him. She kept walking into my direction, and unfortunately his gaze followed her as she passed by.

"Hey Finn!" Fionna called out of earlier reverie.

"Fionna ,you feeling better?" I asked. I swear girls are so complicated. One moment they're depressed, the next minute they're smiling everywhere!

"Oh um yeah! I feel just dandy to be honest." She grinned.

"What was wrong with you in the first place?"

"You know, just thinking about stuff." her smile fading.

"So how did you know that guy?" I blurted out, curious since the beginning.

"I saw him on our way to school. I don't really know him." She smiled.

"He seems like a total jerk. I don't see why you'd even want to know him." I said nonchalantly.

"I don't think he is. He seems like a mystery. Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Fionna advised as she held on tightly to her books while biting her lip.

"Yeah, whatever. What were you thinking about earlier anyway?"

"I decided on stop waiting on something that'd never happen." She frowned as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Adventure High influenced me to finish this chapter.<p>

Point out flaws, please & thank you!

**PLEASE REVIEW! MARSHALL LEE IS COMING UP NEXT!**

to be completely honest, reviews influence the time it takes me to update.


	4. Spitting Game To

I don't think many people read this, so not that many people will be disappointed when I announce this is officially a Finn/Fionna story. Marcelee and BubblegumXGumball will happen and they will get their own chapters, but this story will mostly fixate on Finn and Fionna.

Oh, and I lied. This chapter is about Fionna/Phoenix.

Gotta get their chemistry going.

Marcelee chapter will come whenever along with BubblegumXGumball

FinnXFionna is just really in my head right now..

Sorry!

* * *

><p>Fionna sat down alone at the lunch table and sighed dejectedly. Although she kept denying it towards Cake, Fionna actually <em>did<em> like Finn more than she put on. She had grown up with him and as time went by, her feelings progressively increased. Unfortunately it was blatantly obvious that Finn just didn't see her _in that way._ Why? _Who knew_? To make herself feel better at times, she blamed it on the fact that they had grown up with each other therefore putting her in the sister complex. Whether she could get out of it, she didn't know. Her head and her chest were hurting. She was just….tired—tired of thinking, tired of wishing and hoping. Finn didn't like her. Fionna could handle it at first. She was a big girl, and no guy was going to get her down...even if it was unknowingly her friend. But when he kept saying such insensitive things like Bonnibel's beauty, it just ate her up. Her insecurities arose and her heart cracked. Fionna knew she was jealous that Bonnibel had won Finn's heart (without even trying at that). The thing that just makes her sick to the stomach is how oblivious the boy is! She basically tells him everyday her feelings. Not verbally, but her actions speak for themselves—making sure not to leave him out, asking him how he's feeling, going on and on about how _good _of a friend he is. Cake knows! Heck, even Jake knows, yet Finn has no idea? "Boys were completely stupid and frustrating" Fionna had declared.

"Why does he not like me?" Fionna screamed inside her head, wanting to pull her hair out strand by strand. She groaned, sat her elbows on the table, and plopped her head in her hands.

Why was she alone? Cake and Malcolm have been having troubles for the past few days, so she decided to sit at the jock table with him. Cake and Malcolm was a cute couple although they were on again and off again. Malcolm sometimes broke up with Cake to go with other girls leading Cake close to murder, but in the end he came back and she took him back. It's not as bad as it sounded. Cake had an equal opportunity to do the same thing, but she just didn't. In the long run, Fionna knew they would end up being together overall. Because of this, Fionna suggested that Cake dated someone else once and a while. Malcolm didn't mind, and sometimes they need a break from each other. Jake and Fionna were fairly close, but where he was at the moment slipped her mind. Finn would be sitting next to her, but he was called after Biology class for something. He's probably going to get a tutor since he was failing. Fionna was not any better, but she tried. Yet another groan escaped from Fionna's mouth. That did nothing but remind her of the makeup test she had to take after school. In her perspective, life was horrible.

"Stupid teacher with his stupid Ray Bans and stupid lab coat." Fionna mumbled incoherently.

"Um, hi." A deep voice said slowly. Fionna quickly glanced up to hazel eyes.

"_It's hot guy_." She thought to herself. A smile soon began to spread across her face as she began to introduce herself. Well, that was until she noticed she was just caught talking to herself. "_Great going Fionna! What if he thinks you've got poo brain now? So not mathematical." _A tense silence ensued as "hot guy" waiting for a greeting from Fionna as she kept thinking. To get her attention he decided to clear his throat. Fionna was woken from her reverie and looked at him with her attention no longer divided.

"Oh, my bad—hi!" she stuttered as she tried to give yet another friendly smile, although it came out all wrong.

"I'm sorry to be disturbing you, but is this seat taken?" He asked an interested smile on his face.

"His teeth are so bright and pretty." Fionna thought she thought to herself. He chuckled as soon as it left her mouth. Noticing that she had thought aloud, she but both her hands in front of her mouth to keep any other embarrassing thoughts from coming out.

"Thanks. I'm Phoenix." He announced as he pulled out the chair to sit down while holding one hand out. Fionna's hands slowly crept away from her face to meet his. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks making them look rosy.

"Unfortunately, I'm Fionna. Let's just hope I don't make an even bigger fool of myself." She sighed as she put her head down. He chuckled again.

"I thought it was cute." Phoenix commented offhandedly.

"Really?" she looked up, but then looked back down and grumbled, "If it was me, I'd think it was pathetic and creepy."

"Ahh, you're getting all down on yourself. It was an honest mistake, and even the most awesomest people make mistakes. So let's make it even. I think you're absolutely gorgeous." He rambled, beginning to blush.

Inwardly, Fionna 'awwed' because what he just did was so sweet. He actually tried to make her feel better about her screw up. While doing so, he complimented her causing her blush to become a deeper red.

"Looks like I've made things awkward, but I think I can fix it. Hmm, tell me about yourself! Yeah, what grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm a freshman. What about you?"

"A sophomore. Tell me about the school—whose cool, and whose not. I know how the middle school is like kind of attached to the high school, so you've been around these people longer. I mean, that's if you're okay with it. You don't have to if you don't wanna, but if you can, I'd really appreciate you- I mean it. I kind of really just want to hear you talk. That's kind of why I came over here. I mean, that and the fact that you looked sad and stuff, and a girl like you shouldn't be looking sad, so I came over, and oh glob I'm rambling." Phoenix face palmed himself.

"_Come on Phoenix. Keep it smooth. She's pretty, but don't mess this up! Burn like fire, flow like lava."_ He chanted to himself.

Fionna's face practically matched Phoenix's pendant due to her blushing. Her giggling caused Phoenix to look up and smile guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I'm just super nervous for some reason."

"Oh don't worry bro! I'm basically a reflection of you! Let's start over, okay? I'm Fionna, and you have super duper pretty teeth, and have no reason to be nervous around me. Just imagine me as one of your broskis!"

"If one of my broskis were this pretty, it'd just be awkward." He looked up and had a glazed expression. "However, if it was a braski, I'd be intent on making her something more."

"Oh really?" Fionna asked, beginning to fiddling with her fingers unable to look him in the eyes. If she would've looked up, she would've noted that Phoenix was unable to look her in the eyes either after his confession.

"Yeah, really. However, that's beside the point. I'm not over here to spit my awesome game." He laughed at himself, "As you can tell, I'm not a really social butterfly. I'm like…like a…"

"An antisocial worm? A shy moth? A sneaky slithering snake?" Fionna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I guess." He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey guys, look at his hair! Looks like we've got a flaming faggot!" Xavier ((A/N: Xergiok- the spanking king in the show)) and his crew of idiots exclaimed. His mindless minions laughed with him.

Xavier was trained by the infamous Ash to be a complete jerk to everybody in sight. He reigns over the people in band by giving them spankings. Of course due to his obsession over butts, there have been speculations whether he's gay or not (just don't let him hear that). Anyways, he wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden with his sickly greenish complexion and his odd shaped nose. His teeth were rather crooked and he had a horrible personality. His "real" friends were known as the "Earclops" due to their nosiness, and the fact that they rearranged everything they heard to put the person who said it in the wrong. Either way none of them were liked, and to make up for that they made fun of people for their own amusement. Fionna had had many encounters with the jerks, and she wouldn't have them making fun of anyone around her, especially a potential new friend.

"How 'bout you go get a life ya buttheads!" Fionna argued. The whole cafeteria was engulfed in laughter at Fionna's comment. Xavier narrowed his eyes at Fionna.

"How 'bout you get a boyfriend! You're so pathetic. You hang out with guys 24/7, and not even one of them wants you!" Fionna tightened her fist and stood up from her chair.

"Come and say that to my face you freak!" She stepped away from her chair.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Xavier grinned as he walked closer to her. The lunchroom watched as the verbal argument progressed into what was about to be a full blown out fight. Fionna prepared her fist for impact, but was grabbed from behind on her shoulder.

"Fionna." The deep voice she came to know as Phoenix warned.

"I can handle this myself Phoenix."

"Maybe you can, but I don't want you to. You got into this because of me, and you're not about to get in trouble because of me. I can handle my own problems." Phoenix whispered in her ear. Fionna began to loosen up as she considered Phoenix's words.

"What? You're just gonna give up? Heh, not only are you pathetic, but you're a wimp too." Xavier teased. Fionna took a deep breath and plopped back into her chair.

"Hey Phoenix, when is he going to get a life?" Fionna asked as Phoenix sat back down in his seat, happy that he calmed Fionna down.

"Who knows?" Phoenix sighed as he put his head on his arm that was propped up by an elbow. All the girls swooned at Phoenix's comment. Fionna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about them. If you ignore them long enough, they'll go away."

"You sure about that? It looks like you ignoring them just lure them in even more. You're like an enigma. A mystery in the wind, a burger in a room full of hotdogs, an onion ring in a room full of French fr-" Fionna listed but was interrupted by a yowling in her stomach. She blushed and held onto her stomach. "Sorry, I'm kind of hungry."

"Well Miss, may I accompany you to the lunch line. You've got to be starving." Phoenix got up and held his arm out waiting for Fionna to latch herself upon it. Fionna blushed as girls who on looked his display "awed". Instead of doing the expecting, Fionna jumped up and grabbed the sleeve of his arm to pull him to the lunch line.

"I'd rather escort you." She replied as he raised his eyebrow. Phoenix was being dragged, but he didn't mind at all. "So who have you made friends with?"

"Do you count?"

"U-u-uh yeah! Sure, of course, I mean if that's what you want." Fionna stuttered. She suddenly stopped causing Phoenix to ungracefully gain his balance on the linoleum floor. His slip was ignored however due to how smooth he played it off.

"Well then one." Fionna stopped looking at the appetizing pizza and gasped.

"One?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes…one. As you said before, I'm not a social butterfly." Phoenix scratched his head, impassiveness in his voice although bitterness was hinted.

"Why don't you get other friends?" Fionna asked as she reached for a tray. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to get the tray, Phoenix grabbed it for her and while doing so grabbed the biggest piece of pizza. She mumbled, "I could've done it myself."

"Does my assistance disturb you? I was always taught to help women?" Phoenix stated, his eyes staring at her confusingly.

"Well, I don't need your help! Now stop avoiding the question bub!" Fionna huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest.

_"Women"_ Phoenix thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "_Although she does look cute when she does that."_

Phoenix waited for Fionna to look at him and gently handed her the tray. She swiftly unfolded her hands and grabbed the tray.

"I gotta go." Phoenix replied casually, his jaw set.

Fionna's face fell. "Why?"

"I just have to. Sorry." Phoenix walked out, but before he left, he turned around and looked at Fionna. Unable to see her so downcast, he did a wave and mouthed "see you during study period?"

Although her smile wasn't as bright as before, she grinned and replied a simple "yeah".

She slowly walked back to her table, and heard Xavier and his crew laugh at her.

"Not even faggot boy wanted to be with you!" They chuckled.

"Stuff it." She glared as she sat back down, all but throwing her tray down on the vivid red lunch tables.

"_Red is his color._" She sighed as she looked dreamily at the door he had used to leave.

* * *

><p>Is Fionna really getting over her crush that fast?<p>

Is Phoenix all that he seems to be?

(LOL YEAH. I'M NOT MAKING HIM A BAD GUY IN THIS STORY. I'M NOT MAKING LORD MONOCHROME ONE EITHER)

Are you hating Finn right now?

Thanks to all of my readers (reviewers, silent readers, and those who favorite)

Roomies will be updated very, very soon!

:D review if you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Sorry again all of my Marcelee readers. I had to do another pairing, because my Marcelee thought process is on overdrive)


	5. Overly Attached Boyfriend

Finally a Marcelee chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

No, I'm not dead. I just have a major case of writer's block. This chapter sucks, but it's something.

I hope you enjoy this anyways.

xXx

* * *

><p>After reading over my confession for like the millionth time, I decided to turn it in. I looked around and scoffed at the fact that I was going to be the first one done. Even Bubba was still working on his crap of work. Ahhh, good ol' Bubba. The guy is like a genius inside a cool dude's body. At first glance, you'd think he was a nerd, but once you got to know him, he's like the coolest guy ever (excluding me). Guys want to be him and girls want to date him. He's living the life, which is how he became my best friend. What most people don't know about Gumbutt, though, was that Bubba was the biggest sissy ever. He's cool with anything that's inside his comfort zone, but if it's even a few millimeters outside of said comfort zone, he'll like freak out. He has his whole life planned out before him. I, unlike him, just go with the flow.<p>

Now I, Marshall Lee, was many things (like brave, awesome, sexy, etc., etc., the list could go on), but I was not about to be the first one to turn in my paper; I refused to be. If you were the first one finished in Mr. Goose's class, yours was read aloud to the entire class as they ripped every piece of it apart with their critiquing and editing like a hungry hyena locked up with hundreds of wildebeest, so yeah—_not going to happen_. I had so much on my checklist at this point so know-it-all didn't have to be included. I glanced again at Bubba to see that he was _still_ working on his paper. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at the fact that I wasn't working… or it could be because I was making some "immature" hand movements. It could've been either really.

"I'm done dickwad." I mouthed out knowing how his judgmental mind worked. He thought I wasn't going to do it. He raised an eyebrow at my comment. I stuck my tongue out at him to rub it in that I beat him.

"Go turn it in." He mouthed. He then grinned and made a swooping motion to go. His grin challenged me. I don't know how I can explain how it did so, but it did. The wuss thought I wouldn't do it. Psh, I'll show him.

Anyways, I begrudgingly got up and made my way towards Mr. Goose to turn in my paper. Heads turned my way as I walked down the little aisle created by the lack of desks. Girls swooned and guys greeted me. Bubba rolled his eyes, and went back to work. I could still see the grin on his face as he waited for my demise. Mr. Goose looked up upon my arrival.

"Ahhh, Mr. Lee! Glad you finished early." He said. He skimmed over it and looked back at me. "Oh romantic troubles I see. Well, you're barking up the wrong tree. To me women are something to fear, so let's get some advice on this from your peers."

Then, he did the expected- he read it. After it, guys laughed and girls fawned and gushed. Of course they thought it was one of them, and of course it wasn't. I didn't care though, because Lady Luck was on my side. Marceline wasn't here today. I had nothing to be embarrassed about, although all she would do was roll her eyes and act like she was about to vomit. See why I lo-liked her?

I sat back down, thought about my work, and gagged. Ok, so my revelation was full of shit. You know that shit that tv shows show you? Where the guy is like gazing deep into the girl's eyes and thinking of everything that he wouldn't be able to do without her? Well, no. That's not how it happened. I unintentionally fell in lo-like with her. If I could change it, I most likely would. I don't even like her but I do. Okay, maybe I wouldn't take it back. I had put my pencil in my mouth and just stared at the clock until the bell rang. When it did, I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed to the door. Bubba was out before me and he waited outside of the door. When I got to the door, there was my fuchsia knight waiting for me.

"You're pathetic." Bubba said. He then walked away. I ran after him.

"Baby, don't be that way." I grabbed his arm. He sneered at me and shrugged out of my grip. "What's up that gumbutt of yours now, Bubba?"

"You have a crush on Marceline." Bubba stated as he went to his locker. Bubba may be extremely smart, but no he didn't just get that from the paper. The guy was my bud so of course I told him what was up. I guess he just now noticed how serious I was.

"Dude, shut up. I know you're jealous and stuff but don't be announcing my bidness."I punched him in the shoulder. I emphasized "bidness" by putting my heads in front of me and dragging them down and up each syllable.

"The correct word is business Marshall, and what am I jealous of? You're taking bromance to a new level. It's just that this is Marceline- your high school female nemesis. You guys hate each other." Bubba took his Government/Economics book out. He had a good point though.

"I know this man. It's just that I like her okay? What am I supposed to do about it?" I leaned against the locker next to him.

"She's like the girl version of you. It's just weird." Bubba closed his locker.

"Ok, that's true, but tell me this- if there was one girl in the world out there who basically liked everything you liked and hated everything you hated, what would you do? She's not related to you or anything. Would you rather chase after some other girl and look for someone like that, or would you go after that girl? She's just like you, but a chick." I explained.

"You're not supposed to find someone just like you. You're supposed to find someone you can compromise with- someone who likes some of the stuff you like. Not someone who'll agree with everything you say. That'll be a boring relationship." Bubba said.

"She's Marceline, not a fan girl. She isn't exactly like me, but close enough. Plus, she has an attitude and sass. That is not the definition of a boring relationship, and I'm pretty sure she'll go out of her way to disagree with me." I argued.

"Seems to me that you're trying to make you and her work. I'm not mad at you. I'm leaving go get your book and come to class. You better be there." Bubba warned as he walked off.

"Okay mommy. I'll hurry as fast as I can." I said. I put both of my hands in my pockets and walked off slowly to annoy Bubba. I could practically _feel _him rolling his eyes. Did he not understand that girls thought of our relationship as "cute"?

I hated Government. Why would I rush to a class I didn't want to go to? The bell was going to ring in about two minutes? Who knows? Who cares? Everybody around me was rushing while I strolled the halls alone. Well, that was until Ashley latched herself on my arm. Ashley was a pretty popular girl…with the guys at least. Most of the girls thought of her as a bitch. She took pride in that and labeled herself as the "HBIC" in our school. It was really stupid to me. I mean, what girl _wanted_ to be called a bitch? It sounded demeaning to me, but whatever. That was her problem. So like I was saying, she decided to latch on my arm.

Ashley and I have always been cool. Well, not really- but still. She was good company. Her gossip was hilarious anyways. So for the past week she's been close to me. During the summer, we became close. We started hanging out a bit more. During that time, she controlled my fan girls. It was weird, but I'm not complaining.

"Howya doing Marshie?" She cuddled on my arm.

"I've been through worse, but hey it's school. What can I do?" I replied back. She laughed. Why? _I have no idea._ Nothing that came out of my mouth was funny. See, I like a girl who appreciates a good joke. Well, a girl who at least knows when a joke is being made. Broads who laugh at anything aren't really that too hard to please and that's a bore fest.

"Wanna walk me to Home Ec?" She circled her finger on my chest.

"Why? You have two legs. Plus, I'm going to Government. That's out the way." I swatted her finger away as I stopped at my locker. The bell rang making us the only two in the hall.

"It's just that I don't like the teacher. She's so old and boring." She yawned to emphasize her point.

"Who's the teacher?" I reached inside my locker to get my book and notebook.

"Mrs. Treetrunks. I'm like dang old lady. Sit down and retire." She laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I actually like Treetrunks- one of the coolest teachers I've met."

"Oh yeah, well that's what I meant to say. She's cool, but she's so old. I mean, I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything. I'm concerned for her wellbeing."

"Mhm, sure you are." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously Marsh! Anyways, I'll see you during lunch right? I was hoping if I could…maybe sit next to you?" She tried to smile seductively. I looked at her skeptically. Did she really think that would work?

"I don't care- feel free to do whatever you want." I replied as I left. Ashley wasn't always like this. She really was good company. Sure, she got jealous a couple of times. Yeah, maybe she was a bit clingy. Either way, we were friends. I knew that, she knew that, and everyone else knew that. However for the past week, she's just been weird. I'm kind of concerned for her, ya know?

* * *

><p>Bubba was pissed that I got to class late, but he should've known. He knew how much I hated the class. So when it ended he waited up for me in a pissy mood.<p>

"And where were you at earlier?" He put his hand on his hip.

"I went to go get my books- like you told me to do." I said. I couldn't get an attitude yet, because there was a little chance that I could get in the clear.

"With whom?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay overly attached girlfriend, chill out. I was with Ashley." I held out my hands in defense.

"That whore? Why? She's been with the whole football team." Bubba said.

"That's why I think you're gay sometimes. You're so…ugh." I described him.

"Whatever. I just can't stand her. She's like a STD, she just won't go away. Once you think you're rid of it, here it comes back." He said.

"Dude, shut up- you never had an STD so you can't even say anything about it." I said, "Oh, and umm… She's kind of sitting by us in lunch."

"What?" Bubba practically screamed.

"Oh look, the bell rang! Have a nice time in Honors Physics. See you later." I said quickly before he told me off. I turned back to see him glaring at me. I blew him a kiss and turned back around so I could be on my way.

Bubba never liked Ashley. I don't really know why, and I never cared to ask. In his opinion, she wasn't anything but trouble, which was kind of true, but she was the fun trouble. I hang with Bubba all day, like glob I need some trouble in my life. Mr. Goody Two-Shoes just wasn't cutting it.

"Marshey-poo!" a voice screamed- Speaking of the devil.

"Ashley." I said. It's kind of weird. I don't like having Bubba upset with me and stuff, but I don't want to be an asshole and give her the cold shoulder, so now I'm stuck in between the two, ya know?

"Marshall! I got out of fourth period Physics and I'm in Trig now with you!~" She proclaimed grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah? Great. What was wrong with Physics?" I questioned. This was getting real creepy how she just turned up every corner I turned.

"The people in it, of course! I've got it next period now, but that's okay. I wish I could drop it so I won't ever have to take it, but Mr. Peppermint was going on and on about how I need it to graduate. Ugh, he's such a square. The guy had the nerve to tell me I was failing and try to hook me up with some nerd. You know that new girl who came like a month ago? Well yeah, he tried to pair me with her. I told him right then and there that I wasn't going to work with that dweeb. She scoffed as if she was offended and I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't know who I was." Ashley went on.

"Right, right, right." Marshall listened on. "So what was the girl's name?"

"Uhmm…something like Blue Bell. Bolibel? Bonnibel? Oh yeah, that sounds about right! Bonnibel! She acts as if she's better than everyone when she isn't. Ugh, she's like Mrs. Perfect, it's so annoying. I think she's related to Bubba butt." She laughed at her own joke.

"Bubba to you, but I doubt it. Bubba didn't say anything about any of his kin coming here, but it did kind of sound like him. So what period did you use to have Trig?" I asked, trying to turn our conversation from talking about people.

"I had it for first period, even though I never went because I was always late." She said.

"Mmm, interesting. So do you like Mr. Eberhardt?"

"Never met him." She replied twirling some of her platinum blonde hair.

"Why not?"

"Hello, earth to Marshall! I just I never went to his class. Trig is for hags." She laughed again.

"Right, right, right." I replied condescendingly.

"So what is the teacher like?" she asked. She yawned, not truly interested at all. She probably just asked because she thought that if she cared, I'd care.

"He's a total wimp with a big red bow tie. He basically lets us get away with anything."

By the time I said that, we were at the entrance of the class. Relieved that I no longer had to try to keep a conversation up with her, I sat in my seat. He introduced her to our set of students even though we all knew her. She enjoyed it since she loved attention on herself. As Mr. Eberhardt announced her name, she smiled and wink. No one was really amused because everyone knew of her and her antics. After that, nothing really happened.

I don't particularly _hate_ this class, but it was _boring_. Recently to pass my time, I would usually go out of my way to annoy Marceline, but since she's not here…looks like I'm shit out of luck.

Ashley kept trying to get my attention, but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>So I know that I just now recently discovered that I liked Marceline a lot, but dang do I miss her. I ended up falling asleep in Trig. My class after that was boring too, and let me tell you something, Music Appreciation was never boring for me. Usually you just sat there playing your instrument of choice (can I get like a spotlight or something on my bass) and once in a while we'll take some test. It was a pretty easy class if you were, ya know, musically talented. We go back and listen to oldies and such and discuss how music evolved. When we're done, I usually woo the girls with my beautiful voice and awesome skills while Marceline rolled her eyes and do whatever she does that doesn't involve me. But today I didn't feel like wooing girls, so I just sat there and watched as other people tried. Mr. Jiggler noticed my dismay, but I shrugged him off telling him that I just wasn't feeling well. It's just weird to me that Marceline's presence (or lack of) has such an impact on me, so I decided I would get my act together before I saw Bubba again and that just so happened to be next period.<p>

I don't know how other schools work, but after fifth period we go to lunch. It wasn't a period or anything, it was just..well, ya know- lunch. Ashley waited until Music Appreciation got out for me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked her. All classes got out at the same time- well for third lunch it did. What lunch you got (there are three) just depends on what class you're in. They try to do it by grade level, but it doesn't really work that well.

"Because five minutes before the bell rang, I asked to go to the restroom." She admitted.

"And you didn't go back?"

"Nope." She brought out the "puh" sound in the word.

"Awesome." I fist bumped her.

Bubba was outside of the cafeteria. He saw who was with me and decided not to wait up for me.

"Okay, I see how it is! It's over between us Gumball!" I screamed. He face palmed himself as bystanders giggled.

"That was a good one Marshy." Ashley said. She began to mess with her hair. "Do you think I should grow out my undercuts?"

"You're not trying be normal are you?" I jokingly said. She laughed.

"No, but it's gotten old and Ash has something similar." She explained.

"Anything would look good on you Ashley." I teased as I propped my elbow on her head.

"Aw! You're so sweet Marshy-pie!" she cuddled into my arm again.

We went through the lunch line to get our food. She got a sandwich while I got some pizza. After I paid for my stuff, I scouted the lunch room to see where Bubba was at. He was on the far left eating by himself.

"Bubba babe!" I exclaimed as I held up my hand that didn't hold onto the tray.

I went and sat down beside him and saw that he was eating a salad. What a wuss. Ashley followed me and slowly sat down, mean mugging Bubba all the while doing so. Bubba watched her do this with a grimace on his face. This was going to be a looong lunch.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>It's more of a filler if anything.<span>_**

**__**Oh god, I read it again. This chapter sucks. I guess this chapter was more of an introduction to Ashley.

Guise, I'm losing it.


End file.
